


Waiting for you

by vibespiders



Series: Electric Hearts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: The continuation of "Headlock."





	1. Static

"Lance!" Shiro said, "are you even listening to me!?" 

"I don't know what you are talking about!?" 

I had a sudden vision in my about my talk with Shiro but everything that he said was like soot. It was like moving around like a dream of some sort and the black particles covered his eyes and mouth telling me something important. I covered my ears. 

"Lance!" Shiro said as he slowly touched my hands. 

I quickly brushed them away, "stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Enough!" 

"The Garrison!" Shiro said, "they did something to you! What did they steal from you!?" 

"Stop it!" 

"That day!" Shiro said, "we were talking about Keith! Weren't we? Do that mean!?" I looked at Shiro in shock as he put down my hands from my ears as I started to cry, "they took the whole exist of Keith Kogane from your mind!" 

***

As sat in the car with Shiro, I didn't said a word to him until we got to his house. I didn't looked at him when he parked his car into the garage. Shiro touched my shoulder, "Lance, it's okay!" 

"Why?" 

"I'm your friend, Lance!" Shiro said, "I have to support you! You lost your memory of your whole entire existence of Keith! Now it is my turn to give it back! But first, lets eat some dessert!"

"Is there going to be sprinkles?"

"Any kind that you'll like!"

"Okay, I'll be there once I get my head cleared!"

"Thank you!" Shiro said as he got out of the car, "I'll set it up for you until you get out of my car! I'll wait for you!"

"Yep, sooner or later!"

 

 


	2. Remembering

As I went inside, I saw Shiro with a smile on his face as he took out a bucket of ice cream and soften it. I said down at the edge of the bar island table and watch him putting muscle into the ice cream to make it softer. Then that is when I remember something. It was like were saying goodbye to someone but everything...

**That person's face**

**Was darken out for some reason**

**That I can't even remember.**

"Don't Lance," Shiro said as he put the ice cream on the counter, "please don't think too hard on it!" 

"Why?" 

"Because the Garrison wanted to destroy something importation from your mind," Shiro said, "which I hate to say this...that they destroyed everything what you've had remembered!" 

"Then how about you!?" I said, "that arm of yours! That is not made by our world until you came back and everyone started to have one!" 

"That is what I was thinking what happened over the past years since I done the Kerberos mission! I almost don't remember anymore but they took away everything that I remember even my crew members' memories as well when they can back as well with me!" 

"Oh I see!" 

"Now it has happen to you!" Shiro said, "I'll do what I can to get yours back! That is my promise to you!" 

"There is one thing that I have!" I reached into my pocket and took out the usb chip incased in a plastic case, "I have this! That says Keith's pictures on it!" 

"How did you get that!?" Shiro said, "no matter how much I searched up his name again! Everything and what he has done is gone! I knew that the Garrison has done something but how it got into your pocket!" 

"I don't know, really!" I said, "it was just there!" 

"We have see for what it is!" 

"No!" I said, "not now! Please!"

"Why?" 

"I'm scared what it holds inside!" I said, "I remember only one thing was that person hugged me and slipped it into my pocket when they didn't noticed us!"

"Then Keith!" Shiro said, "is alive!? But how is he alive?" 

 

 

**"I probably died that day!"**

 

"What is that?" I said and I knew that it was someone's voice and it wasn't mine nor Shiro's. 

 


	3. Return to me

"Do you know how to kiss?" I said to Keith as I kiss him on the lip. 

"Please more!" I felt that it wasn't enough and decide to take off my shirt in the passenger seat. Keith decide to the passenger seat as I lay on top of him. He took of his shirt and I started to lick his in betweeen his neck and shoulder, "so, this is what it feels like? In my memories of the host, I wanted to do this for a long time with the special someone!" 

"You mean that Keith's memories inside of you are..." 

"Yes, what I've told that I probably did died that day. There is something that they're not telling me. How in the world were they able to give my memories into a machine when I stole them from the host! I know that for a long time that I am not the real Keith!" 

"Then tell me one thing!" 

"What?" 

"Promise me that if one day you'll return to me!" I said, "I want you still to love me!" 

"I know that the Garrison will do something, Lance!" Keith said as he touched my check with his robotic hand, "once they find us! They will delete everything that you have known. Even the people that you loved!" 

"Return to me, Keith!" I said, "please, come back!" 

I suddenly woke up on top of Shiro's counter and saw Shiro watching tv with a can of beer in his prosthetic right arm. I wonder if Shiro had a memory wipe when he went on the mission. What I heard that no one but him made it back to earth. I got out of my seat and walked towards Shiro sitting on the couch.


	4. Energy

"Shiro?" I said as I walked up to him.

"What?" He said, "what is it, Lance?"

I walked toward the couch seat and sat on it, "since when did you knew about your memory loss?"

"When I came back to Earth," Shiro said, "my mind kept on elapsing on that day! Just flashes of white light kept rolling over and over again." I started to have a vision of myself laying on something as flashes of light passed by me like it was a dance rave. "Lance, are you okay?" 

I came back to my senses and noticed Shiro with his hands hover on top of my cheeks, "yeah, I'm fine." 

"When I came back to Earth, I had this new right arm," Shiro looks as his right arm and noticed that it was different from most prosthetic arms that I've seen before, "I don't remember how I got this arm but somehow it was actually better than most prosthetics that I've seen in my entire life! Mainly it can do this." Shiro got up and went to the kitchen sink and put hot water on it. 

"Ah, Shiro! What are you doing?" I got up and saw Shiro's arm as it evaporated the water on his arm. 

"It can heat up," Shiro said, "also it almost feels like my regular arm like it never became detached from me. However, after the Garrison found me and noticed what happened. They tried to replicate it and make it like everyone else has it so people won't noticed when I get out of the house." 

"So, are they watching you?" 

"Sometimes I believe so," Shiro said, "I don't really trust the Garrison of what they had done to me." 

"You're the great pilot of this century," I said, "how can the Garrison took that time away from you. How about the people who were on board that flight?" 

"That is what I am trying to find to this day," Shiro said, "they delete everything about the two people who are with me during that flight. I have no idea what they look like?" 

**Maybe you think why I am built like this?**

**I'm an android or what the Garrison would call me**

**A biohuman**

**A being that can revolutionized the whole world**

**Somehow our minds are somehow connect by this**

_**Energy** _

**A _energy_ that I feel is almost like life force to me**

**It feels like I haven't died at all**

**My mind still continues foreword without my real body**

**However, I feel like I stole it from someone else**

**My memories aren't mine they're Keith's**

**I don't want them**

**I don't want them**

**Take them away from me**

**Please**

**I want to be saved**

**I want to be saved**

"Anyways, Lance we should take a break from this before we think the best plan of finding our memories again," Shiro said.

I blank out for a moment as the voice in my head wouldn't stop talking to me until he said "memories" to me, "uh, yeah I don't mind it."

"Also we have to know what is in that usb card anyways." 

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, "but Shiro..."

"What?"

"I feel that I'm not ready to see this yet."

"Why not?" 

"Well, I'm just scared that's all." 

"If you want your memories back," Shiro said, "we have to do anything what is necessary."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bolded text is Keith's words.


End file.
